<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy Talks by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813364">Heavy Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Going Down With a Fight (Series) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD Party Poison (Danger Days), Angst, Autistic Kobra Kid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Semiverbal Kobra Kid, heavy discussion, talks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Party Poison’s home safe, and the Kobra Kid needs to address something. Follow-up to Going Down With a Fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kobra Kid &amp; Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Going Down With a Fight (Series) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavy Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay! Content warnings time! This is light on the physical violence, heavier on the implied mental illness/disordered thinking side of things. So warnings for attempted self-sacrifice, and allusions to suicidal ideation and blink-and-you-miss-it allusions to self-harm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About a week after Party Poison’s long-awaited return to the diner, they’re lying in bed bored out of their mind, unstringing and re-stringing a bracelet of green and blue beads. They vaguely hear voices in the old dining room, but can’t be bothered to pay attention, and they don’t register the sounds of people leaving, driving off in the trans am. They look up, fumbling beads onto the blanket on their lap, though, when their brother appears in the doorway, knocking lightly on the doorframe to announce their presence. <br/>“Kobra. I’m starting to regret the whole getting-shot-for-you thing, the boredom is absolutely killing me.” Kobra frowns lightly, signing,<br/>“Need to talk.”<br/>“‘m I in trouble, K?” They nod, wiggling a hand in a ‘more or less’ gesture as they make their way to Poison.<br/>“You’re limping.” Kobra huffs. <br/>“Got shot, dipshit”, but they adjust their gait the rest of the way over, grimacing slightly. <br/>“So what am I in trouble for? Haven’t exactly had the opportunity to do much this past month or so, good or bad.” Kobra’s glaring at him now, and they pull out a writing pad— not only are they going to yell at Poison, but they’re sacrificing the speed of signing in favor of detail and accuracy. Flipping to a pre-written page (another sign Poison’s not going to like this), they hand it to Poison with a raised eyebrow. It’s written like a conversation, short enough statements that Poison will be able to focus on them. <br/>“We need to talk about the clap.” And now he understands what this is about— taking a barrage of Drac bullets for Kobra so willingly, and their delirious comment right after (something along the lines of Kobra being more important than Poison? Poison being okay with dying for Kobra? They can’t remember, but the sentiment is still there). <br/>“Why?” Poison doesn’t know where to start, so they look up at Kobra, shocked and guilty. Kobra tilts his head to the side, echoing the question on the paper. <br/>“I guess... Because, I guess it’s easier to me to get hurt than see you hurt”, and they mutter more quietly, “not that I was successful anyways.” Their brother still got shot, is still in pain from the blaster wound Poison couldn’t protect them from. Kobra points back to the single word. <br/>“Why?”<br/>“Why what?” And Kobra whispers,<br/>“Easier.”<br/>“Oh, uh, because maybe I feel like it’s my job? To protect you?” Kobra looks unimpressed, and again points to <br/>“Why?”<br/>“I’m older than you. You’re my brother. You don’t deserve to be hurt.” Kobra takes the notebook back, flipping to a different page. They’d come prepared for this line of thinking, it seems.<br/>“What makes you think you deserve to be hurt, then?” Oh. <br/>“I hadn’t, uh. Really thought of it that way. But like, I guess I. I don’t know. It’s stupid.” If Poison was watching this conversation happen to anyone else, Kobra’s deadpan no-bullshit expression would be hilarious. Actually, if Poison was watching this conversation happen to anyone else, they’d feel real fucking sorry for whoever it was talking to Kobra all mixed-up and emotional. Kobra gestures for them to elaborate, and Poison sighs yet again. Maybe it will do them some good to work this out or whatever. And they can’t exactly storm out in a rage the way they’d like to, trapped as they are by their injuries. <br/>“I guess some part of me wouldn’t mind, uh, dying to protect someone. DESTROYA, that sounds messed up when I say it.” Kobra’s flat expression is looking more concerned by the moment, but their hands are precise and steady as they sign. <br/>“It is.”<br/>“You’re right. What the hell am I thinking? I try not to. I try not to think that way anymore, try to challenge the thoughts when I notice them, but it’s so hard to notice and so easy to slip back into the— into thinking that way.” Kobra nods, fidgeting with his sleeve. The Venom Brothers each know all too well the dangers of listening to their inner thoughts, poisoned as they’d been by years of living in the Battery, years of never being good enough. </p><p>The two of them talk until Poison’s too tired to continue, and Kobra sits beside them, playing with his hair until Poison falls asleep, until the rest of their family returns. And Poison’s sleep is undisturbed, comforted by his brother’s physical presence, and the weight they’d lifted off his chest. Kobra, too, feels lighter than he has since the clap, assured that Poison hasn’t really fallen back into bad habits, old desires. In the morning, Poison will awake before Kobra, with enough time to re-string the bracelet they’d been playing with. They give it to Kobra, an unspoken promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here we are. Feel free to drop a comment, and if you’re interested, my tumblr’s @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!</p><p>I have no clue how I managed to write two fics today, but I’m not going to question the muses. This one was both real hard to write, and pretty emotionally relieving to get out :) The concept of bracelets functioning as promises is from costumejail’s hyperthrust prideweek series, which I just adore!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>